psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Kozaburo Toma
Kozaburo Toma is a criminally asymptomatic person and the one behind The Specimen Case. He works as a teacher before becoming a part of the Sibyl System. Appearance Toma is a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He also has a beauty mark just below his left eye. As an instructor in Oso Academy, Toma wears a white collared shirt with a red tie and a black vest over that. History While pregnant, Toma's mother is separated from his father and, slowly, her Hue grows cloudy. She flees to Ogishima, one of the largest deserted areas in Japan, and gives birth to Toma and his twin sister. She only ever calls them "Prince" and "Princess" and their home is called their "castle." However, their castle is also their prison, as she never lets them outside. To clear her Hue, Toma's mother resorts to substance abuse to the point that one day, she falls asleep and never wakes up. Happy about their new-found freedom, Toma's sister goes into the world while he stays behind to guard their "castle." As Princess grows up, the things she brings home grow ever more expensive. At first, Toma hasn't a clue why but then discovers that she whores herself out, eventually killing the men with whom she partners and stealing their possessions. When they are fourteen, Princess learns that a charity organization for the homeless has come to Ogishima and she fears being separated from her brother. She runs home and tells Toma everything, convincing him that they must kill themselves to remain together forever. Toma disagrees and chokes her to death, then stuffs her in a freezer so he can still talk to her every day. When the organization finally finds Toma and "rescues" him, they praise him for maintaining a clear Hue despite the fact that his mother's corpse still lay on the bed. They fail, however, to find Princess. Toma lies about his being named Prince, among other things, and his diagnosis is listed as amnesia. Thereafter, he enters Toma Academy and takes the name of Kozaburo Toma. Abele Kirino is the head of the charity organization that "rescues" Toma when his daughter, Toko, is five or six years old. She reminds Toma of Princess so much that he asks her if she will be his next "princess." Toma becomes a social studies teacher at Oso Private Academy in the high school division. Some time later, he realizes that ongoing political interference in Ogishima could lead to the discovery of his sister's frozen corpse; however, instead of hiding the body, he decides to display her corpse in public, along with the murdered corpse of the politician who might have exposed Toma's deadly ways. Using Plastination upon a mutilated body, the politician becomes the first "victim" of the Specimen Case with the body of Princess becoming the second. At a school anniversary party, Toma meets Abele Kirino again and kills him by stabbing a pen into his eye, letting him bleed out in terrible pain. He does this because he believes the man is the "wicked sorcerer" who wanted to separate him from Princess, thus making him the third victim. Toko finds her dead father and is seen by Toma who remembers her as the little girl he had asked to be his new "princess." But before any harm comes to her, Sasayama arrives and beats Toma to a bloody pulp. During the fight, Toma stabs his pen into Sasayama's lung. An explosion occurs giving Toma a chance to escape, but he is stopped by Sasayama's omen that if he leaves, he will be forever cursed and never again see his beloved "princess." Sasayama eventually finds himself captured and dissected alive by Shogo Makishima, who tortured Sasayama hoping to gain information about the MWPSB. Sasayama's plastinated body is found and Toma is brought in for imprisonment. This never happens due to the fact that the Sibyl System decides to incorporate him as a new member. Toma quickly sizes up his options and praises the system, accepting his fate after which his brain is excised and his body discarded. In 2109, with both working as teachers at Oso Academy, Toma makes his acquaintance with Makishima.Psycho-Pass/Zero: The Monster With No Name Personal Background Residence Tokyo, Neo Tama-shi, Sakura ga Oka 1-2-3-D, Oso Private Academy's Dormitory, Room 102 Emergency Contact Information Child Care Institute, Toma Academy Person in charge: Yoko Konami Education March 2105 ‒ Graduates from Toma Academy, Child Care Institute in Shinjuku district with special curriculum April 2105 ‒ Enters Nitto Academy (Higher Education), Faculty of Political Economy, Major in Politics March 2109 ‒ Graduates from Nitto Academy (Higher Education), Faculty of Political Economy, Major in Politics Work History April 2109 ‒ Starts working as a social science teacher in Oso Private Academy, High School department Licenses/Qualifications February 2109 ‒ Achieves Teaching License for Social Science, Secondary Education Trivia *His seiyuu is the real life husband of that of Rikako Oryo. *His ID, shown in episode 17, is 00547_ASJU0056_ References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:The Sibyl System Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased